


Rondo

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Epilogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Missing Scene, One Shot, Picnics, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Even though it’s over, there’s so much we don’t know.”





	Rondo

Rin and Shirou both rested on the blanket atop the green grass, a soft breeze blowing past them. They sat close to each other, their hands clasped together.

"You know, we really did make a great team during the Holy Grail War, didn't we? I wasn't sure at first, but I'm glad we're past that," Rin spoke, her lips pulled into a smile.

Shirou turned his head and nodded, raising their hands to look at them. "You're right. I'm glad that we're past that too. Even though it's over, there's so much we don't know. Who knows what else that could be out there?"

Blinking, Rin then shifted over, and rested her head on Shirou's shoulder. "Good point," she replied. "But that's part of the fun, thinking of how much we still don't know. But I do know lots already," she said, giggling, and Shirou found himself chuckling.

"Yeah, you and I have been through a lot," he responded. He brought Rin's hand close to his chest, so she could feel his heartbeat. "But now we can do anything."

Rin nodded. "You're damn right; no one will EVER dare to mess with us."

The wind picked up, the cool air flowing past them, the tree hanging overhead. It was as if something had heard them, all-knowing, and all-loving.

"That's exactly how it's going to be."


End file.
